The University of California at San Francisco has a long standing program of research and training in hematology. During the past twenty years, UCSF has assumed a leadership position in the use of molecular and cell biology techniques in the investigation of hematologic disorders. Much of this success is owed to the strength of the basic sciences at UCSF. The creation of a Center of Excellence in Molecular Hematology will be built on the combination of the strength of basic science research and the established success of the hematology research training program. By developing an interdisciplinary scientific program involving virologists, microbiologists, geneticists, immunologists, and hematologists, a fertile environment for collaborative research and training in molecular hematology will be created. The center, as envisioned, will be composed of core facilities for procurement, growth and maintenance of hematopoietic stem cells, a molecular cytogenetics and in situ hybridization laboratory for the identification of gene expression in normal and leukemic cells, a transgenic and homologous recombination laboratory to assess the function of normal and abnormal genes. in addition, a major effort will be made to launch a program on gene therapy for genetic and malignant blood disorders. New researchers will also be recruited new researchers into molecular hematology by providing grants for pilot feasibility projects. In addition, monthly research seminars and annual retreats will be organized and graduate students will participate in research in the center. During the planning period, an internal Advisory Committee composed of potential faculty members will be formed to begin a search for directors of the core facilities as well as the gene therapy project. Potential candidates from UCSF and other institutions will be invited to give seminars on topics related to the goals of the Center of Excellence. An External Advisory Committee will be formed composed of leaders of hematology in other institutions and representatives from the biotechnology industry. The P.I. and Co-P.I. will also visit other centers to exchange ideas. With the planning grant, it is hoped that a major effort will be launched in a Center of Excellence in Molecular Hematology when funding becomes available.